The present disclosure relates to a display unit using a flexible substrate. In display units represented by liquid crystal display units, organic EL display units, electrophoretic display units, and the like, reduction in thickness and weight is desired. A glass substrate is often used in a device configuring known display units; however, since a glass substrate is heavy and susceptible to cracking, a certain thickness has been necessitated and thus reduction in thickness and weight has been limited.
Currently, flexible substrates such as plastic substrates are drawing attention as substrates that overcome the limitation of reduction in thickness and weight. Various display units have been disclosed as display units using a flexible substrate (flexible display unit). For example, it is proposed to utilize bending as a user interportion such that, when the whole display unit is deflected, a displayed image is decreased, enlarged, divided, or deformed, or the direction of the image is inverted (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-157060, 2011-118303, and 2011-118245).